The Mind's Memories
by unsaidcloud
Summary: The story of how a simple night out and drunken antics change Rose and the Doctor's relationship forever. Events unfold through the eyes of various characters and switch between the present and previous days -Fluff (Short Chapters)
1. Prologue

9:00am Present Day (Saturday)

It was his hot breath against her neck which initially awakened Rose Tyler from her drunken stupor. Opening one eye reluctantly she was met with a pleasant sight. The tenth incarnation of the Doctor lay beside her, his arms curled around her waist. Rose opened her other eye unsurely, believing, for the moment, that her vision was deceiving her.

She sat up. Her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, and yet, the possibility of it was simply…impossible.

Rose scanned the hotel room in which she found herself. It was embarrassingly extravagant and if she tilted her head slightly she swore she could see the Eiffel Tower from the window.

The Doctor moved in his sleep beside her bringing her back to her current predicament. She was completely, entirely, wholly and solely naked and so was he.

She held her breath as she took in every curve of his body, her hands itching to touch his chest. Rose let out a disappointed breath as her nerves stopped her. She untangled herself from the Doctor's arms and pulled herself off of the bed. The sweat soaked sheets peeling off of her uncomfortably. Her memory was blurred and a hangover was threatening to consume her as she squinted around trying to identify her clothes amongst the ones strewn around the room. Rose smiled slyly as she located the doctors brown pin-stipe jacket hanging limply on a doorknob.

She had finally found her last lonely sock underneath a coffee table when her stomach lurched sickeningly. She ran towards what she hoped was the bathroom, making the journey just in time. Staring down at the toilet Rose honestly wondered if she had just vomited a rainbow. The colours danced and twirled horribly around the edges of the bowl. She wiped her mouth and got up unsteadily, the room spinning slightly. Rose went to the basin and stared into the mirror. Her reflection was less than satisfying. The previous nights mascara had created panda-like circles around her eyes and she was white as a ghost. She assessed her naked body appreciating the fact that all the running around with the Doctor had made her look one hundred percent fitter. She washed her face and tried to think back to the night before again, with no success. Sighing she closed the door and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Hello Rose! As much as I love being here, it would be fantastic if you could get me down."

Rose's head shot up toward the voice. It was an odd sight to say the least. He was wearing a pink mini dress and three knives had been stabbed through his arms and body pinning him to the inside of the bathroom door, leaving him immobile. The dress was soaked with blood, but Capitan Jack Harkness, alive and well, winked cheekily at her.

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**I've got a few projects on the go at the moment, so I apologise if I'm a little slack in updating. Hopefully I'm not too slow. Just wanted to say hi and I hope you like my fluffy beginning. Feel free to read and review. **

**Cheers. **


	2. Capitan Jack Harkness - The Bar (Friday)

5:00pm The Previous Day (Friday) – Capitan Jack Harkness.

There was little more that Jack enjoyed more than the weekend. Well… that wasn't really true. He enjoyed women. And men. And come to think of it he enjoyed himself a lot too.

A spasm shook through his body as he exited the Torchwood cooperate building. He had spent the week examining _The Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy_ and had discovered that the late Douglas Adams _had_ in fact known more about the vast universe than expected.

To his own great surprise Jack had met a number of real-life Vogon soldiers and he was still, hours later, suffering the after effects of their poetry recital. The Capitan shook off a second shiver and smiled as he pushed open the door to his local pub. It was a little known place and contained a very particular type of clientele. The type John could really relate to.

Most people would have immediately noticed the oddities in the bar. People walking on their hands, crawling along the ground and others seated with their legs wrapped around their necks, but to Jack, this was the most normal thing he'd seen all day.

"One pint please." Jack sat at the bar admiring those around him.

Though they all looked Human, he knew they weren't. They were just aliens in human form, bound by the premises' rules and restrictions. But just because they appeared human did not necessarily mean that they knew how to act as such.

"Nice Shirt." A young man leant over toward the Capitan with a smile.

Jack looked down at what he was wearing, he hadn't really planned to stand out tonight, but looking sexy just came so naturally to him.

"Well thanks. Where are you from then?"

Jack's disinterest peaked almost instantly as his attention was diverted to the front door. An attractive, blonde woman had just entered. She was wearing a rather unfortunate pink mini dress, but for some odd reason it suited her.

Another last spasm worked its way down his spine as he got up from his chair and made his way over to her.

The man beside him stopped speaking mid-sentence and was left staring after Jack, annoyed that his advances had been rejected so harshly.

Jack put on his winning smile and tapped the unsuspecting woman on the shoulder. As she turned around Jack let out an uncharacteristic squeak in surprise.

"Rose!" He stammered. "W…What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**I got this second chapter in before I leave for my week long holiday. Promise I will update as soon as I get back.**

**All the best and feel free to read and review. **

**Cheers. **


	3. The Bathroom Incident

9:30am Present Day (Saturday)

Rose grabbed a towel off of the rack and pulled it around herself. "You could've given me some warning!"

Jack's jaw dropped in mock horror, "given _you_ warning?! Pretty sure I'll be scarred for life."

Rose threw a tiny bottle of complimentary shampoo at him, hitting him straight in the face.

"Now why would you… can you just help me down please."

Rose tucked the towel around her tightly as she got up to help him, "What happened last night?" She asked slowly.

"Oh, well the Doctor thought it would be just so funny to leave me up here. You can tell him thanks for that by the way."

"He's asleep in the other room." Rose nodded her head back to the bedroom as she pulled the first knife from Jack's arm. "So the Doctor did this to you?"

Jack tensed as the second knife was pulled from his torso, "Ow… no. You really don't remember anything do you?"

"Well I know you're wearing my dress." Rose stepped back as she pulled the final knife from him.

Jack stretched out his aching limbs "yes I know. Long story. Surprisingly comfortable though." He swayed his hips about as Rose laughed.

Without any warning Jack opened the door and ran out of the bathroom. He stopped dead as he saw the Doctor. He let out a small giggle then turned back to Rose, his eyes wide. Pieces of the puzzle were finally falling into place. "You didn't?!"

Rose grabbed a handful of the pink dress and pulled him back into the bathroom, "be quiet," she hissed as she shut the door. "I told you, I have no idea what happened last night."

"How can you not remember _that_? I think I'll remember that for the rest of my life." Jack smiled smugly. Catching a look of Roses face he sighed, "c'mon Rose lighten up, even if something did happen I'm sure he'll be fine."

Rose placed a hand on her forehead as she looked up at him, "I don't know, what if this is it? What happens if he can't handle…"

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Woah there… You don't even know what went on yet. No need to start worrying right now."

Rose smiled briefly before looking up and down at him and laughing. "I'm sorry can you please get changed. You look ridiculous and I can't take you seriously."

Jack smiled, relieved that his friend would be ok. "Fine I'll – "

A groan came from the cupboard under the sink. Rose and Jack exchanged an unsure glance.

Rose looked back to the sink, "did that cupboard just – "

The groan came again. Jack reached out slowly towards the noise and flung open the door.

Rose gasped as she saw a young man had been tied up and wedged between the pipes inside the cupboard. He was mostly unconscious and had a large black eye.

"Oh look its Kyle! And there are my clothes." Jack said pleasantly. "Looks like you're not the only one with a few missing memories Rose."

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**Back from my holiday and feeling refreshed!**

**Apologies that this chapter just gives more questions than answers, but I hope you like it all the same. (Don't read any more of this author note if you don't want to know who the new 12****th**** Doctor is).**

**A big congrats to Peter Capaldi who will be the new Doctor after Matt Smith. Personally very happy with this choice and excited for things to come. **

**All the best and happy reading! Feel free to read and review. A big thank you to Dreamcatcher49, Fernands10 and Geneivere StarryEyes for your reviews. They're always appreciated.**

**All the best and happy reading! Feel free to read and review.**

**Cheers.**


	4. Rose - The TARDIS (Friday)

5:00pm The Previous Day (Friday) – Rose Tyler

"No way!"

Rose stood in front of the mirror in disbelief.

"No way!" She repeated in disgust.

"I don't have anything else." The Doctor replied innocently before turning toward the TARDIS' wardrobe again.

"Well I'm not wearing this! Can't believe I left it until now to try this on!"

"C'mon Rose. It could be worse." The Doctor turned and held up a wonder-woman costume with a wide grin.

"Why do you even?...Oh I don't want to know."

She tried to pull the shocking, hot pink dress down to cover her thighs and keep some of her dignity.

"It's really not too bad."

Spinning around from the mirror Rose looked him up and down, "it really is! If my mum sees me wearing this…"

"Stop stressing, you look fine Rose." He reached forward with the brief intention of giving her a reassuring hug, but dropped his arms as he decided it was inappropriate. Instead he stood in front of her smiling awkwardly.

"Stop gawking, it's not even a little bit funny, yeah."

"It is. Just a tiny bit."

Rose finally gave him a small smile, her tongue between her teeth. Teasing him.

Making his way down the stairs toward the front door the Doctor cursed under his breath. He had to get his feelings for Rose Tyler under control. It was embarrassing really. A Time Lord falling in lo… No he even refused to think the word. Especially because she was human. It would all only end in tears.

"What're you thinking about?" Rose interrupted his thoughts cocking her head to one side.

"It's nothing." The Doctor shook his head trying to dislodge his thoughts. "So, are you sure you can do this?"

"Are you doubting me?"

The Doctor rubbed the lobe of his ear between his thumb and forefinger, "well…"

Rose pushed him playfully, "I travel around with you, running away from any and every alien imaginable and you don't trust me to do this one thing."

The Doctor grimaced. Trust was not even an issue. He trusted her to the end of the universe, literally. His own jealousy was the problem. He just wanted her to come back safe and sound.

"Doctor it's only one dinner. I promise that you won't even miss me. I'll be back before you know it."

He opened the door for her, "be careful. You never know what he's after. Especially because he's not human."

Rose paused before she left him. "Never known you to be prejudiced against Aliens. Not Jealous are we?" She smiled cheekily. "It's one date. I'll be fine."

"Will you at least tell me his name?" The Doctor pleaded as she walked out the door.

"You'll probably know him and ruin him for me. So, no." With a last smile Rose swung a black handbag over her shoulder and wandered off into the bustling London streets.

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**Hopefully your still enjoying this! I'm certainly having fun writing it.**

**Thanks to all the followers, you guys make me feel special!**

**Feel free to read and review.**

**Happy Reading**

**Cheers! **


	5. Awoken

Present Day (Saturday)

"What do you mean, you don't know how he got there?" Rose stared incredulously at Jack, "he's my date!"

"_Was_ your date. He _was_ your date."

Rose leaned down to the basin and pulled on Kyle's arms in an attempt to move him from his uncomfortable position. Unexpectedly he had been handcuffed to the pipes.

"I can't believe you!" She turned harshly on Jack.

Jack crouched down, assessing the problem. "Well it's not as though you can remember anything either. I don't see how this is my fault."

Kyle groaned again, his eyes flickered open and then shut almost immediately again.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Rose grabbed a hold of one of the sink doors and opened it as far as she could.

"He'll be fine." Jack seated himself on the cold tile floor.

Rose sighed, "are you going to help or not?"

"Not."

Rose threw the second door open in frustration, "why not?"

"For the Doctor's sake."

Rose ignored him and grabbed her clothes from the ground "Can you at least turn around while I get dressed?"

The Capitan sighed as he turned away, "I'm not the bad guy here."

Again Rose ignored him as she finished dressing. She turned to the sink and kicked her foot out towards the pipe, narrowly missing Kyle's bound hands.

"What're you doing!" Jack cried as the pipe came loose.

Water began to trickle down from the fitting and onto the floor.

"I'd move if I were you." Rose mentioned before kicking out one last time.

Water poured down onto the floor and showed no sign of stopping. Jack jumped up, his bare feet sloshed through the cool liquid.

"Help me out!" Rose yelled to Jack as she tried to pull Kyle's weight alone.

Jack hesitated briefly before grabbing a leg himself and pulled the man out of their sink cupboard.

At the other end of the hotel room a very groggy Doctor awoke. Through the haze of an oncoming headache he could hear the voices from the bathroom. The voices turned very quickly to yells and then there was an unnatural silence.

He let out a small groan as he sunk his head deeper into the pillow, desperate for sleep to take him away again. He hadn't slept so peacefully for such a long time.

Every muscle in his body ached and for the very first time, he was glad that they did.

Unlike Rose, the Doctor clearly remembered the previous night's events and he smiled to himself, proud of the fact that things had worked out better than expected.

The Doctor leaned up onto his elbows as the door to the bathroom came off of its hinges and crashed down into the bedroom. The male, known to the Doctor as Kyle, was lying on top of the door, his hands bound and dark bruises on his face. Kyle jumped to his feet, stared at the Doctor and smiled manically while he started speaking. "Cows say quack and the sun feels furry,' was all that he managed to say before fainting.

"Well that's odd." The Doctor said as he saw Rose and Jack standing at the entrance to the bathroom smiling sheepishly.

All three of them were distracted as another figure came running through the front door. She was completely dressed in black, holding an axe above her head and screaming at the top of her lungs, "Nobody worry! I'm here now!"

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**Hopefully you're still enjoying it and aren't totally confused. Feel free to read and review. Happy reading and all the best!**

**Cheers!**


	6. The Doctor - The Thoughts (Friday)

Previous Day (Friday) 5:30pm – The Doctor.

He could entertain himself for one night. He was a Time Lord with a TARDIS for heaven's sake. The Doctor made his way up the stairs. The control panel blinked up at him innocently, awaiting his touch. However, instead of pulling down levers and pushing all the buttons he could lay his hands on with child-like excitement, the Doctor was left staring down at the front door. His hearts full of a mixture of loneliness and jealousy. He took in a few large breaths before making a final decision. He'd have to let her go.

The simple realisation made his heart ache, but he could see no other way.

He sat on the flight of stairs, his head in his hands. Visions of Rose walking out of the TARDIS filled his mind. How had he been so stupid to let it get this far. He looked up at the door, conflicting thoughts consumed him. He could see them together, as a couple, travelling together. The Doctor smiled as he pictured it all so vividly. Their children, their grandchildren, growing old together. His brain halted and the last thought.

They would not grow old together. That was a certainty. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the TARDIS. "It would be really great if you could help me out here!" He shouted, never really expecting any kind of answer. Running his hand through his hair a second time in frustration he spotted Rose's shirt hanging over the railing. Getting up unsteadily he went over and picked it up. The Doctor fingered the material and a waft of her deodorant met his nose like an old friend. It increased his primal desire to run his fingers over her shoulders, her waist, her hips, her thighs. Flicking the shirt away, he suddenly felt dirty. What kind of old pervert would caress a woman's shirt like that, _especially_ when she was on a date. The answer to that question was obvious, even to the usually-oblivious Doctor. It was because he loved her.

Angry with himself he found a bag and scooped up a number of Rose's normal clothes she had left behind. Without skipping a beat he walked out of the TARDIS. Be damned if he was just going to stand by and watch some unknown alien woo the woman he loved. She was his _Rose_ for a reason.

He could barely feel the nip in the cool air as he strode towards the bar. He knew where she would be and he would not lose this chance.

It was dark by the time he arrived. The glow of warmth and light spilled from the window onto the street.

The Doctor stood outside and stared, the bag of clothes hanging loosely by his side. Rose was definitely there, she stood out from the crowd in that pink dress. However, when he saw who she was with, he frowned. Capitan Jack Harkness had his arm draped around her shoulders casually, they were both in a corner booth laughing together.

At that moment The Doctor hated Jack. He had never hated anyone more.

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**Sorry this is so long winded and little more serious. It's just a bit of in depth stuff. But I think it's necessary and hopefully you guys don't mind it. **

**Thanks for the ongoing support. Also a big thank you to DrakesGirl5, Fernands10, skidney and the Anonymous Guest for your lovely reviews! **

**Happy reading**

**Cheers!**


	7. Many Introductions

Present Day (Saturday)

Pepe was happy. This was fairly common. He enjoyed many things. He liked food. He enjoyed long walks. And at the end of the day he loved nothing more than to lay in front of the fire and sleep. On this particular day however, Pepe was lost. He was happily lost. But lost nonetheless. He had become distracted on his walk. A grasshopper had crossed his path and he simply wasn't able to ignore it. That subsequently had led him to a small hotel in the middle of the city. Pepe had since eaten the grasshopper and now realised that home was a long way away. He settled himself on the grass anticipating a very boring afternoon. That was until an interesting, red haired woman wearing black came barrelling towards him. She was carrying a large sharp object and had a certain look of determination on her face.

"Move dog!" She screamed at him.

Pepe, when he had time to reflect later on, realised that this human might be crazy and that life as a puppy was much easier.

* * *

"Nobody worry! I'm here now!" Donna Noble blew a stray hair out of her face as she entered the room.

There was complete silence in the room as she stared around. Placing the axe down at her feet, the look of desperation left her face, it was quickly replaced with disappointment.

"I come here to help. Rush all about town looking for you all. Hysterical I was! And you've already solved your problem." Donna shifted her eyes to the Doctor before turning away in disgust. "Oh. My. God. Put some clothes on!"

The Doctor came to his senses and covered himself with the doona desperately. "You were the one who waltzed in here unannounced." He directed at Donna.

"I'm not the one who's naked!" She retaliated before turning to the upturned version of Kyle. "So what's his problem? Is he himself?"

Rose and Jack raised their eyebrows in response.

"Don't know yet. I've only just woken up." The Doctor mentioned looking towards the others.

"Sorry," Rose stared at Donna, "Sorry, who's she? And what does she mean by _is he himself?"_

"Well, well kiddo here has finally found her voice." Donna tutted, obviously annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Rose's anger flared.

"Donna stop." The Doctor groaned. "That wasn't her yesterday, she didn't – "

"Doctor, Rose doesn't remember anything from last night.' Jack mentioned quietly before anything further could be said.

"Nothing at all?" The Doctor looked over to her.

"Nothing." Rose confirmed flicking her eyes up to meet his, but looking away quickly as she did so.

Donna picked up her axe impatiently, misreading the tension in the room, "great, now that that's sorted, what are we going to do with him!"

* * *

Pepe was happy. But Pepe had no idea what had happened when he opened his eyes and found himself face first in a small room surrounded with people. On top of this odd fact, he suddenly realised he had arms. Pepe also noted he was no longer a dog. Pepe was thoroughly confused.

* * *

**Hello potential readers :)**

**Thanks for staying with me this far. I'd like to say that it's nearly finished... But it's really not!**

**I'm having far too much fun writing this. Hopefully you're still enjoying it. **

**Thanks again to skidney for another nice review. **

**Feel free to read and review and thanks for your support!**

**Cheers!**


	8. Kyle Blomfield - The Airport (Friday)

Previous Day (Friday) – 3:00pm – Kyle Blomfield

"Your reason for entering earth today?"

"Work purposes only."

Kyle stood, in what seemed to be, the longest queue in the history of the universe. It was only his second visit to the small blue-green planet and he was looking forward to it more than anything.

"Next!"

The line shuffled forward monotonously. Kyle kicked his suitcase forward, using as little effort as possible to get to the front of the line. He pulled out a little blue wallet from his pocket and searched for his passport and visa.

"Next!" The repetitive call was issued from a small man at the front of the large white hall. It was quite a bleak location, cold wafts of wind passed their way through the building, chilling the occupants to the bone.

Kyle felt a small bubble of nerves kick around in his stomach. It rose into his throat as he thought about his oncoming evening.

A couple in front of him turned in disgust as he let out a small burp. A number of colourful butterflies flew from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Sorry." He apologised before running his hand over his shaved head and looking to the ground.

Kyle had met Rose Tyler in amongst a snow storm on the banks of the river Polnin. He smiled at the memory. She'd become lost and separated from her friend. The Surgeon? The Doctor? He could barely remember the man's name. He'd helped her and she'd repaid him with the gesture of a kiss.

"Next!"

Kyle looked up. He was at the front.

"Next please!"

He hurried forward and placed the bag on a set of old scales.

"Reason for entering earth today?" The small man stared down at a clipboard he was holding with a certain level of boredom.

"Visiting friends."

"Species?"

"Poleenian."

"Name of the primary person you are visiting throughout your stay?"

"Rose Marion Tyler."

The short man looked up at him, a spark of recognition in his eyes. "Can you repeat that please." His tone changing completely.

"Rose Tyler of England. She's human." Kyle defended, suddenly worried that he was not going to arrive on time.

"Of course sir." The man smiled briefly. "If you could come this way please."

A number of minutes later, Kyle found himself waiting in a small office. He wandered around the room, looking at the colourless paintings on the wall. Each one the same. He sighed as a tall, attractive, woman entered the room. She was dressed completely in white and her blonde hair was cut into a harsh bob which sat upon her shoulders.

"Kyle Blomfield, creature of Polnin, human form, aged twenty-six earth years, in the service industry." The bright red lipstick she wore twisted into cruel smile. "And you're here to visit Miss Rose Tyler."

Kyle's brow furrowed in confusion, "is that a problem?"

"Not really, no."

"Not really? Then why I am I here?"

The woman walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortable, "Kyle Blomfield, I must congratulate you. You're going to be a part of an exciting once in a lifetime opportunity."

Kyle shook his head, "sorry what?"

"I've been dying to meet the Doctor and I need your body."

Before Kyle knew what had happened he had collapsed to the ground. The blonde woman licked her lips as she fell beside him, her eyes glazed as the process began.

* * *

"At least he's easy on the eyes." The blonde woman adjusted Kyle's shirt. "It could've been worse."

Kyle's face stared back at her in the mirror. "Dominic! I've got a headache! Get me a couple of those human pain murderer things. Brain transfers always do this to me!"

The short man ran towards her, two tablets and a glass of water in hand. "Anything else Mistress Yilinta?"

Yilinta smirked, though the action didn't suit her new face, "just his suitcase and passport and I'll be on my way."

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers :)**

**Glad you're still with me on this. Starting to get a bit of the story line under way now!**

**Big thank you again to skidney (what would I do without you) and Nicolive (who is a lovely guest) I always appreciate your reviews.**

**All the best, happy reading and feel free to read and review. **

**Cheers!**


	9. Pepe the Pup

"Woof!"

"I'm leaning towards the word 'no'." The Doctor, now fully dressed, inspected the poor boy in front of him. "I don't think that he's back to normal."

"Doctor? Why is my date barking" Rose asked.

The Doctor looked up, ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "brain transference. Unfortunately Rose, Kyle isn't in there anymore. Hasn't been there for a long time. His brain was fried back before you even saw him last night. But – " He went over to the mini bar fridge and selected a chocolate bar from inside. "- I still might be able to get some sense from him." He unwrapped the chocolate and waved it at knew height. "C'mon Kyle over here!"

"No, sorry what?" Rose placed her hands on her hips, "So is Kyle? Is he dead? Just because he was coming to see me? It's my fault."

"Don't be silly Rose it's not your fault. He wanted to see you any which way I'm sure." The Doctor looked down as Kyle suddenly started crawling on all fours toward the chocolate. "C'mon Kyle you can do it."

"My name is Pepe," Kyle said happily as he moved his backside back and forth, wagging his invisible tail. He grabbed the chocolate with his mouth and scoffed it.

"Of course it is." The Doctor lay a hand on Kyle's head and squatted down to his level. "Do you know where you live Pepe?"

"Does it really matter?!" Donna interjected impatiently.

"I know where I live! But I don't know anymore! Lost. I'm lost! But I like this stuff! Never had it before! Yum yum." Kyle looked up chocolate all around his mouth. His grin as big as his puppy heart.

"If we come with you do you think we could try and find your house?" The Doctor asked kindly.

"Not just a house! It's my home. My mum and my dad and my little sister named Dot all live there too! I love home."

"Can you take us?"

"I can try and take my new friends there." Kyle used his left leg to scratch his ear. "Do you have some more of that sweet stuff Mister?"

"I will give you all the chocolate I can find." Sadness and age marked the Doctor's eyes as he stood tall in front of the people he knew so very well. "We follow Pepe. Yilinta will have gone to his home. It's a place of safety where she thinks she can lay low for a while."

"How do you know…"

"Donna I don't know. But unless anyone here has a better idea this is the best chance we have of finally cornering her."

"Yilinta… That name. It actually reminds me of something." Rose said quietly in the corner.

The Doctor's head jerked up. "You're starting to remember." He walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her cheek. "Give it time."

As Donna rolled her eyes, Jack made his way to the exit, "well let's go get little Pepe here some chocolate and get this show on the road."

"You're not going anywhere dressed like that." Donna mentioned pointing at Jack's pink dress.

Jack smiled, shrugged and walked out the door with Pepe hot on his heels.

Rose stared up at the Doctor with a small smile, "we're going to be ok aren't we?"

"Yilinta is dangerous, no doubt about that, but nothing we can't handle hey." The Doctor pushed her playfully and made his way to the door.

"That's not what I meant." Rose whispered quietly as she stared after The Doctor, hoping that things really would be ok.

* * *

**Hello Potential Readers **:)

**Sorry I've been so slack over the last few days. I should be back on track now!**

**Big thank you (as well as hugs and kisses, just because I'm creepy) to skidney and DrakesGirl5!**

**Feel free to read and review! Thanks for staying with me so far.**

**Cheers!**


	10. Jack and Rose - The Bar (Friday)

Previous Day (Friday) 5:30pm – Rose Tyler and Capitan Jack Harkness

Rose stared at the man in front of her for a few seconds before her brain registered his appearance.

"Jack!" She said, pulling him into a hug, "It's been ages!"

"Too long." He agreed, "what are you doing here? Where's the Doctor?" Jack looked over her shoulder keenly.

"I've left him alone for the night. We're not attached to the hip you know."

"I know you'd like to be." Jack grinned playfully. "So, go on, why're you here."

"To meet someone actually." She looked around the pub and straightened her dress. "That guy over there."

Following her gaze Jack's eyes landed on the man who had commented on his shirt. "Oh." He commented lamely.

"What's 'oh'?"

"Nothing."

"No it's not nothing. What's wrong with him then?" Rose demanded.

Jack shuffled his feet awkwardly, "well I was talking to him before…He seemed like he wanted me."

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Capitan Jack Harkness are you trying to steal my dates away from me?"

"You know me too well." Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon let me buy you a drink. Catch up on all your adventures instead of talking to Mr. Boring."

Rose shook her head, "I've got to at least say hi to him. I invited him here." She pushed past Jack and made her way to the bar.

"Kyle?" She stood in front of him, a genuine smile lighting her face.

"Rose." Kyle said stiffly, formally. "How are you? Is he with you?"

Rose's smile faltered, "who? Jack? No he's a fr…"

"Not him. The Doctor?" Kyle stared up at her awaiting an answer.

Slightly put out by his attitude Rose sighed, "no the Doctor isn't here. I thought you guys didn't get along. Last time I saw you, you said he was a pompous git."

"No, no I love the Doctor. I'd really like to meet him again."

"Ok, well I'm sure I can organise that sometime."

"Not sometime! Tonight!" The whole bar went silent as Kyle's shouted echoed around them. Everybody looked at Rose, who stood dumbstruck in the middle of the crowded room.

Jack chose this moment to intervene. "Right. Well I think it's time for us to go over here." The bar continued it's normal operation as he wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and guided her to a booth in the rear corner of the pub, glaring back at Kyle as he did so.

"What just happened? Where the hell do you find these guys Rose?" Jack slid in beside her on the bench seat.

"I… I don't know." Rose stammered, becoming slightly annoyed. "he wasn't like that all when I met him. He hated the Doctor. It's like he's a different person." She looked over to find Kyle staring straight at them.

"Kind of creepy isn't he?" Jack laughed. "That dress is probably putting him off his game."

Rose smiled wryly, "it's god awful isn't it."

Jack placed his arm over her shoulder, "nothing looks awful on you. I bet the Doctor loved it." He winked at her and they both laughed together. "I'll get us some drinks. Might as well make a night of it now you're here."

As Jack went to the bar Rose looked around, careful to avoid Kyle's gaze. Eventually she found herself staring out the window to the front of the building. It seemed like an eternity before she noticed the figure on the other side. He looked very alone, standing there with a bag hanging limply by his side. Rose looked harder, narrowing her eyes in the effort. He was wearing a brown suit. Against her best intentions, thoughts of The Doctor floated in her mind. She knew how she felt about him. There was no doubt about it. But admitting those feelings to him. Well that was impossible. She would be thrown out of the TARDIS faster than a mouldy sack of potatoes and that would be the end of it. No more travelling through time and space. Just boring repetitive life back in London. She would lose him and that, that would be the worst kind of pain.

Jack interrupted her thoughts by placing a large serving plate full of assorted shots and drinks of all different colours in front of them. "Take what you like. It's all paid for" He said before reclaiming his place beside her.

"You serious? Do you even know what half of these are?" Rose asked picking up a glass containing a suspicious green and blue milky liquid.

"Nope. But they have alcohol and look great. They're like the liquid version of me." He selected a shot which was bright red and bubbling furiously. "To a good long night." He clinked his tiny glass against hers and lifted the drink to his mouth. Before he could take a sip it was swiftly removed from his grasp.

The Doctor stood tall beside him, "Capitan." He said in greeting before downing the entire shot. "Rose."

* * *

**Hey Potential Readers :)**

**This one is a little longer, sorry about that! I got a little bit carried away and didn't really want to cut anything out.**

**The Doctor is unimpressed, what will he do next! Do you know? Because I certainly do!"**

**Thanks for staying with me. Thanks to skidney (again much love) and my two new reviewers katarina97 and TheDoctorsMadCompanion and to everyone who is continuing to support me by way of follows and favourites. It's really appreciated.**

**Feel free to read and review and as always happy reading!**

**Cheers.**


	11. The Band Altogether

"This is ridiculous. Does anyone else realise how ridiculous this looks? Am I the only sane one here at the moment?" Donna looked around at their motley crew.

Jack, who was still wearing the bloody pink dress strode along in front of them. "It could be worse really. If you think about it."

"You're wearing a dress and we're following a dog stuck inside an alien body. If this is better than…." Donna paused, "…are you even wearing underwear?" Donna asked.

Jack didn't answer as his pace quickened and he pulled away from the group slightly.

In front of Jack, there was Pepe in Kyle's body, crawling along on all fours through the streets. Stopping every now and then to smell a pile off rubbish or another dog's leavings and commenting on every thing he could. So much so, that the group had largely begun to ignore him.

"Ooh look there's bird. I think I know my way home. There were some flowers there that I think I saw before. Ooh look there they are again. Flowers are pretty. Especially daisy's, they taste really good and oh look cloud are so fluffy I wonder whether they would be all squishy - "

At the rear of the group Donna took her place in between The Doctor and Rose.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Donna asked quietly leaning toward the Doctor and pointing back toward Rose.

He simply gave her a warning look and she backed away, "Don't worry so much," she said in a mere whisper so only he could here her. "Whatever it was I'm sure she won't mind."

"Donna, you're from my future. I don't even know who you are. Don't try to be my friend because I certainly don't trust you right now."

"Because of that little thing last night. Look I'm sorry…"

"Not now Donna. Weren't you supposed to meet me in a few hours anyway? You can't be late for that." The Doctor trudged along his hands in his pockets, irritable to say the least.

"I just don't want to see you make any mistakes."

"- Rose's are pretty too. I think that's your name, pretty girl, pretty flower. Pretty pretty pretty. Pretty is a funny word. Ooh look a banana skin -"

"Well thank you for your concern. But I think I know what I'm doing." The Doctor looked over to Donna.

"You have no idea what you're doing. Don't be so daft. I'm here to help and that's what I'm going to do." Donna stopped, "you have to believe me Doctor. We're going to be good mates you and me."

"-why is grass called grass. What if it were called pumpkin. Then would it be orange? Orange rhymes with porringe and lorringe and corringe. They aren't words, but that's ok. Chocolate please."

The Pepe-Kyle combination stopped dead in it's tracks and sat down, staring at The Doctor expectantly.

Before taking a small block of chocolate out of his pocket and breaking off a piece, The Doctor gave Donna a small reassuring smile. He promptly moved toward Kyle and threw the piece to him. Kyle jumped up and caught it in his mouth and the group wandered on, unperturbed by the people who gave them odd looks as they passed through the back streets and ally ways.

"Here's home!" Kyle said as the came across a large white house which looked as though it had been squashed to fit in between two others. "Mister, you can all come inside. We don't usually get people visitors. We live here alone." Kyle poked his head through the doggy door which had been left unlocked at the front of the house. "I'm home!" He howled.

* * *

**Hello potential readers :)**

**This is more of a fill-in chapter. A bit more info about Pepe and just the general journey.**

**Hopefully this one isn't too boring for you! Promise it'll pick up again.**

**Great thanks to Skidney, katarina97 and Fernands10 your input is always loved and adored.**

**Big thanks to TheAdventuress, GriffindorGrl97 for your nice reviews.**

**Feel free to read and review and as always happy reading!**

**Cheers.**


	12. Disagreements - The Bar (Friday)

Previous Day (Friday) 6:00pm – The Bar

It took a moment before Rose realised that time was still carrying on. Sheepishly, she met The Doctor's gaze, in a hope that he would suddenly be smiling.

"That was _my_ drink. _I_ paid for that." Jack protested quietly. Regaining some self respect, he continued, "nice to see you again Doctor." With a smile he added "How's your night without Rose going?"

The Doctor grimaced and threw the bag onto the seat opposite them, "it's not as good as yours as far as I can see." He selected another shot from the plastic servery dish and drank it. "So this is your date then is it?" He asked Rose indignantly.

"With Jack?" She started to smile. "Well I wasn't going to tell you because I thought you might react like this. I was right, yeah?"

Jack catching the hint tightened his arms around Rose's shoulder and smiled down at her, "didn't think you'd approve of Rose seeing me." Feeling The Doctor's eyes on his face he smirked. "Another drink?" He asked as he pushed the plate forward.

The tension between them was palpable as The Doctor leant back and assessed the two. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh only recently. He only just called me yesterday." Rose grabbed her drink and took a sip, her eyes not leaving the Doctor's, trying to gage his reaction.

"I _was_ busy with other things. Other people and all that." The Captain mentioned arrogantly, winking at the Doctor and finally taking his first sip.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, angry at himself. Disappointment coursed through him, Rose had chosen Jack over him. The Captain, who would have been attracted to a mouse if it showed any kind of sexual prowess. Of all the people in the world, Capitan Jack Harkness had won her over. "Right, well I suppose you won't mind if I do this then." Before Jack had time to react the multiple multicoloured drinks were trickling their way down his shirt and trousers. He was essentially wearing every drink he had previously purchased.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as Jack leapt over the table toward him.

The rest of the bar looked over with mild interest as the two rolled from the bench onto the floor, entangled in what could only be described as an undignified rugby tackle.

Rose shot up from her seat and grabbed a hold of Jack's shirt as he pinned the Doctor to the ground and punched him to the face. "That was a good shirt!" He punched him once more, "and you stranded me on this god damn planet!"

The Doctor, a man who rarely physically fought, used all his strength to push Jack off of himself. Rose caught The Doctor by the elbow as he drew back his arm.

"Leave him!" She pulled him back. "Let it go. It's not worth it!"

The Doctor looked back and forth between Rose and Jack, snatched his arm away from Rose and got up. "Brilliant. That's perfect. I will leave it." Straightening his jacket he made his way to leave, "do whatever you want Rose. I'll see you back at the TARDIS." He walked out the door.

Rose sighed as she followed him. "Wait…Doctor." She threw the door open and rushed outside "Doctor!" She yelled as she watched him walk away from her. "It wasn't true." She shrugged guiltily as he turned around. "we were joking. I was never meant to be here with Jack." She walked over to her friend who was now waiting. "I was here to meet Kyle. But things changed and Jack was here and he helped me out. We were just mucking around." She lifted a hand up to his reddening cheek, where Jack had landed a punch, "I didn't think that you'd…" Nothing further could be said when the Doctor leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Hello Potential Readers :)

Sorry that took me so long. I actually wrote two versions of this part and wasn't really sure which one to use. In the end I liked this one better and I always wanted The Doctor and Jack to have a little brawl.

Big thanks to skidney and katarina97! Massive apologies for the delay in this update! Especially because I love your reviews and feel I've let you guys down a little bit.

Feel free to read and review. As always happy reading!

Cheers.


	13. Remembrance Day

"We need to break down the door." Capitan Jack Harkness folded his arms across his chest and stared at the group. "It's the only way we'll know whether the dog's in there or not."

"She's not here." The Doctor sighed before running a hand through his hair in thought. "She would have come out by now." He looked down at Kyle who had settled down on the front doorstep. "Now if I were a Snatcher, where would I go?"

"Somewhere with lots of people. A crowd. A concert? Something with sport?" Rose mentioned.

"A sporting event! Haven't been to one of those in a very long time. Last time the sides of the stadium collapsed. Everyone was ok, just disapponited when it started to rain." The Doctor smiled and glanced at Rose excitedly. "Nice to see your memories are coming back though."

Rose was speechless as she realised that she knew exactly what 'Snatchers' were, how they operated and, "sh..she was in me. Last night. That's why I'm struggling to remember." Rose couldn't contain the thought. "She controlled me. That's what happened isn't it?"

Jack strode over and put an arm around her, "she took an opportunity to get to the Doctor. You were too good of a target for her not to take. But you'll be fine. We got you back in one piece."

Rose swatted his arm away and stood to the side and shivered. If the Snatcher had used her body, then whose body had she been pushed into?

"I don't feel so good Mister." They all turned to look at Pepe who was doubled up on the doorstep breathing heavily. "My head hurts. And I can't see pretty Rose anymore."

Rose ran over to his side and placed a hand on Kyle's forehead, "he's too hot."

The Doctor spoke quietly, "he's dying. His mind can't survive in another body. It's rejecting him."

"So Yilinta? The Snatcher? She just raids bodies and dumps their minds. They can't even die in peace. Can we help him?"

The Doctor, shaking his head, took a place beside Kyle's body.

"What's happening Mister? Why can't I see?"

"Pepe what's your favourite food in the whole world."

"Brown sweet stuff Mister. I like that best. I like you best too, 'cause you are nice and gave me sweet stuff."

The Doctor gave him the smallest of smiles as a number of dogs started barking in the distance.

"Is that my family? Are they coming? I want to see my mum and dad and baby sister. They can see that I've been a good boy and made frien-" The last word caught in his throat as he groaned in pain.

"They're coming Pepe." Rose said. "When they get here you can tell them all about your time with us."

"Will you still be here? They can meet you too."

"Yes we'll stay with you." Rose whispered.

"Thank you pretty Rose and Mister. I'd really like that." Kyle closed his eyes and lay very still. His breath grew shallow before stopping. The noises around her seemed to fade away as Rose stared down at the poor creature in front of her. In a universe so large, it was unjust that the tiniest, loving creature could be taken so cruelly. A single tear ran down her cheek as she stood up to face Donna, The Doctor and Jack. All three of them waited for a reaction from Rose.

However what they got, was not what they expected. "I know where she is," was all she said before she led the group forward.

* * *

Hello Potential Readers :)

It'll start going somewhere from here on in. Promise!

Thank you to skidney, Fernands10, TheDoctorsMadCompanion and PinkLady410! I love your reviews they always make me happy!

As always feel free to read and review! Happy reading.

Cheers.


	14. Donna Noble - Mistakes (Friday)

Previous Day (Friday) - 6:10pm Donna Noble

"You can't just leave me!"

The door to the TARDIS opened a crack and The Doctor poked his head around, "I'm not leaving you Donna. Only going to Cardiff, charge the TARDIS and be back before you know it. Go and have a bit of time without me for a while. Go visit some friends or something. I'll see you in the morning about 11?"

"In the morning!"

"I've got a couple, well… a few, well… five people I need to visit. Won't be long!" With that the Doctor shut the door and the TARDIS took off leaving Donna behind.

"Excellent," she muttered to herself. "Couldn't have let me out at home. No that would've been too far out of our way. Couldn't go to Cardiff, because that's a private matter! What's the point of travelling with you if I can't go anywhere alien boy!" She shouted to the empty space where the TARDIS had been. Donna sighed as he stomach grumbled, "Well, suppose I'll get something to eat then."

It was her nose which led the way to the small pub in London. The scent of cooked steaks and beer were enough to bring Donna to the cozy bar; lit up with warm yellow lights. She could almost taste the food as she approached it. That was, of course, until she saw the Doctor storm out of the pub.

"Doctor!" A blonde girl was following him. She obviously knew him as well.

Donna looked back from where she'd come from. Had he really just dropped her off to spend time with someone else.

We were just mucking around… I didn't think that you'd…"

Donna's mouth dropped as the Doctor kissed the girl. He _had_ dumped her for nothing more than a mere child. "Oi!" Donna yelled as she quickened her pace toward them. "What do you think you're doing!?" She pointed her finger straight at the Doctor's chest as he turned to face her. "Cardiff you said! Cardiff to meet five people and charge the TARDIS. Not just around the corner to meet up with some blonde bimbo."

"What did you just call me?"

"And you said you weren't leaving me here!" Donna spoke, ignoring Rose.

"Sorry- " The Doctor placed an arm around Rose protectively. " -sorry I'm not sure we've met yet."

"Of course we have! You only just left a few minutes ago." Donna paused, "Unless, this is one of those weird time things that you were telling me about."

"Yeah… We haven't met yet."

"So you haven't left me then?" Donna asked slowly.

"I… I don't know, because I haven't done it yet."

"Right. Ok." Donna shuffled her feet awkwardly. "So what are you up to then?"

"You can't stay here…"

"Donna." She prompted.

"Donna, you can't stay here, you're from my future."

"What's the worst that could happen."

"Time could collapse in on itself and the world along with the rest of the universe would be destroyed."

"That's probably not a good thing is it?"

"No."

Donna sucked in a large breath of air, "Right well I'd best be going…" She pointed in the opposite direction.

"That way? Yes go that way." The Doctor smiled. "Nice to meet you Donna."

Just as Donna turned to leave there was a 'crash' from inside the pub. The Capitan, his hair a mess and a cut to his cheek shouted from inside. "Doctor! You need to get in here right now!"

* * *

Hello Potential Readers :)

Thanks for sticking with me on this one!

Big thank you to skidney, katarina97, The DoctorsMadCompanion, hiphopchica7 and writeforeverforlife! You're simply the best!

writeforeverlife you asked where I picture this story fitting into the timeline... I did think about this the other day... I'm thinking for Rose and The Doctor perhaps between 'The Idiots Lantern' and 'The Impossible planet'. Either that or 'Fear her' and 'Army of Ghosts'

While Donna's part comes between 'The Unicorn and the Wasp' and 'Silence in the Library'. I'm sure I haven't got this 100%... and not to point out my plot holes but if it were to happen between those episodes Jack would not yet recognise the 10th reincarnation of the Doctor. But I'll just pretend that Jack figured that out with Rose's reaction and didn't need further explanation... So yeah.

Happy to answer any questions from anyone and feel free to read and review. Happy reading!

Cheers


	15. Tennis Anyone?

It was early midday before the group of four reached their destination. Rose had not spoken a word as to where they were actually going, but none of them argued as they followed her faithfully. However, when they arrived, they found the entire Roland Garros Stadium to be completely desolate, with the exception of an old 'red bull' can which rolled its way along the path and stopped at Rose's feet. Disappointment arched in her stomach.

"It _was_ a good idea." Jack sighed. "But the French Open finished about six months ago and it doesn't look like anyone's played tennis here for a while."

"It's 'cause it's too cold. Got the logic to stay inside these Parisians." Donna clasped her coat closer as a breath of wind caught her unexpectedly.

Rose stared at the stadium, "but the posters, the signs they all said…" she trailed off.

"Which posters?" The Doctor, alert with excitement, examined their surroundings. "We didn't see any posters, but _you_ did. Why?" He tutted as he ran around with a purpose the others could not quite decipher.

Out of, what appeared to be, no where, the roar of a crowd could be heard all around them.

The Doctor whirled around and smiled at Jack, "you know what that was don't you?"

"Of course I know!" Jack said whilst running over to join The Doctor's side. "But I didn't think the rift was open here."

"It _is_ unusual. But not unheard of, you don't get many though. She must've known. Must've recognised the signs, the posters and realised-"

"When you two boys are ready to start playing with the rest of us. It would be nice to know what's going on." Donna interrupted.

With all knowing smiles exchanging between Jack and The Doctor they walked forward toward the court. The Doctor pulled out the blue sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed toward the lock on the tennis court's gate. The lock sparked and came loose in his hand. Pushing open the gate another echo of a crowd could be heard.

"How can we hear that? No-one's even here." Rose asked.

"There's a rift somewhere around here. A tear, which allows us to be in this time and another. That's where Yilinta has gone." Jack answered.

"And we need to follow her." The Doctor completed.

"Into another time?" Rose smiled.

"Nothing like a good time jump." The Doctor winked before running into the middle of the court. "C'mon you lot, allons-y."

As the small group followed The Doctor the world around them appeared to morph. The sky lurched back and forward the swirling and combining with a brighter, bluer version of itself. Rose closed her eyes, feeling slightly sick, it was as though she was on a topsy-turvy carnival ride.

"Excuse me miss" A female voice spoke as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Miss I'm going to have to ask you to get off the court."

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled. As she opened her eyes she saw him madly waving her over, while the woman who had tried to get her attention looked on disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Rose muttered apologetically as she made her way over to the group.

It was a fact. They had simply walked from one point of time to another. Though she had expected it, the large crowd surprised her. For the first time of the day she looked at Donna and realised they both were happy; excited that the Doctor could preform the oddest of miracles and that they were there to witness them.

The Doctor became immediately distracted as a figure moved amongst the crowd. A small girl, barely eight years old ran in the opposite direction, while a very confused looking dog wandered around outside the stadium.

"There! She's transferred to the girl!" He shouted before running through the stands, knocking people to the side as he went.

The chase, yet again, was on.

* * *

Hello Potential Readers :)

Big thank you to skidney, writeforeverforlife, marinafrm and greeneyesCutie for your many lovely reviews. They make my day happy and bright :) Thanks for the feedback it's always appreciated.

Next up we head back to the bar on the previous day!

Feel free to read and review and as always happy reading!

**Have edited this slightly since origninal update. Hopefully now it makes a bit more sense.**

Cheers


End file.
